


Bad Timing (Or why Spidey wasn't in the Avengers)

by IsisKitsune



Series: Prompt Fics [21]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Gen, Overuse of Weapons, Prompt Fic, Protective Phil Coulson, Scared Tony, Tony's using a cannon to kill a mosquito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson had just intended to show Tony a file on another potential Avengers... He didn't intend to be involved in a firefight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Timing (Or why Spidey wasn't in the Avengers)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a miniFill for a prompt but the prompter purged their account so the original posting was lost.
> 
> Basically, Tony's a major arachnophobe, and they wanted Coulson to 'save the day'. So, here it is.

Coulson jumped at the sudden sound of a repulsor blasting at full power. "Get out of my lab you eight legged, billion eyed son of a bitch!" Another blast, this one leveling the nearby wall, made him take cover and pull his own weapon. "EEeeeeeek!" No Tony did not just scream like a little girl, but Agent Coulson still thought it best if he gave Stark some cover in case there was an invader. He blinked at the image of the playboy, backed into a corner, pointing the overheating hand cannon at the floor, trembling.

"Stark, what is it?!" He demanded over the sound of rubble crumbling away from the nearby hole.

"Sp-sp-sp-spider," Tony stammered and blasted again, this time cursing and throwing the chunk of scorching hot technology away. "K-k-k-kill it!"

Coulson blinked before standing upright and walking over, just noticing the tiny black eight limbed dot creeping across the floor toward the obviously distraught man. Squish, the exoskeleton crunched under his shoe and Tony instantly melted to the floor in relief. "Uh... you're not going to mention this to the guys right? Especially Natasha?"

Coulson sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head before turning to leave. Noticing the file he'd dropped in the initial 'attack' he picked it up and decided he'd tell Fury that having Parker on the team might not be a good thing... at least not yet. "No Tony, I'm not."

"Thanks, ILoveYou, You’reTheBestPhil!"

"Sure Stark, whatever you say..."

Phil ended up finding the oddest thing on his desk the day after the incident, a brand new tazer that seemed to never run out of its charge no matter how long he used it.


End file.
